La Oscuridad de su Corazón
by Cydalima
Summary: Draco sabía que algo en Potter había cambiado desde que se enfrentó a Voldemort: ahora había algo oscuro en él. También sabía que Potter tenía puesta su extraña y maligna mirada en él. Podía sentirlo, y definitivamente no le gustaba. COMPLETO.
1. COMIENZO

**Hola. Sé que debería estar escribiendo _Momentos_ y no distrayéndome con otras cosas, pero la idea de este fic me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hace más de un mes... No podía concentrarme en nada más. Esa es la razón por la cual no he actualizado Momentos en los últimos días y pido una disculpa por ello.**

**Originalmente iba a ser un one shot, pero me emocioné un poco y quedó extenso, así que está dividido en cuatro pequeñas partes: COMIENZO, SUCESOS I, SUCESOS II y FINAL. El día de hoy comparto con ustedes COMIENZO, el día de mañana será SUCESOS I, el lunes SUCESOS II y el día martes será FINAL. Seguro piensan que de haber sido así pude comenzar a publicarlo desde hace unos días... Y la verdad es que así es xD Pero quise tenerlo ya terminado (:**

******Sin mucho más que decir... ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**_Si sabes que este fic está siendo plagiado, te agradecería mucho que me lo hagas saber._**

**_

* * *

_**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Ya saben que yo no comprendo por qué el slash tiene que ser considerado advertencia... Pero bueno. El presente fanfiction es slash (hombrexhombre), si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o planeas dejar comentarios ofensivos no lo leas. Borraré cualquier comentario ofensivo, ¡qué lo sepas!

Éste es un fic clasificación **M**, o lo que es lo mismo... CONTIENTE LEMON. Esto a partir de la segunda parte. Para poder leerlo debes ser mayor de edad en tu país o tener la suficiente madurez mental para hacerlo. A partir de este momento no me hago responsable de quién pueda o no leer el contenido del fic.

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**LA OSCURIDAD DE SU CORAZÓN**

**COMIENZO**

Draco lo sabía, desde que inició el curso lo había notado. Lo supo desde el momento en el que sintió su mirada posada sobre él más de lo normal, porque ahora formaba parte de su rutina el que los demás le miraran mal todo el tiempo, como si se tratara de un vil leproso del cual debían mantenerse alejados. Se dio cuenta desde que las miradas que le dirigía dejaban de ser solo casuales y ahora llevaban una intensión: en los pasillos, en las clases, en el comedor, en todas partes. Lo notó en su forma de hablar y de moverse, en la forma en la que le reñía cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. Draco sabía que algo en Potter había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo: había algo oscuro en él. Estaba seguro de que a la vista de otros lo que le sucedía no era más que una vulgar y patética paranoia, después de todo, el único que debería parecer sospechoso de tener algo de maligno era él, Draco Malfoy, anterior mortífago; pero aún siendo consciente de ello no pudo evitar notarlo. Potter realmente había cambiado. Lo había hecho desde que se enfrentó a Voldemort, en ese mismo lugar, tan sólo meses atrás. Nadie más lo notaba, por supuesto, después de todo nadie más en aquel colegio había pasado tiempo frente al Lord durante más de un año. Nadie sabía cómo reconocer la mirada de Voldemort en los ojos de Potter, sólo él.

Y Draco sabía que Potter tenía puesta su extraña y maligna mirada en él. _Podía sentirlo_, y definitivamente _no le gustaba_.

Todo había comenzado aquella noche de invierno, tan sólo un par de meses atrás. Había ido a cenar al Gran Comedor y después se dirigió a su sala común, ahora vacía salvo por él, la única alma solitaria de Slytherin que había decidido permanecer en el castillo a pesar de ser vacaciones de Navidad. No le sorprendía estar solo, no, después de todo ahora la casa Slytherin era la que menos alumnos tenía. Muchos no habían regresado a clases ese año, algunos sin decir sus causas, como había hecho Gregory; algunos más porque sus padres decidieron continuar su educación en casa, como sucedió con Millicent; otros por haberse mudado a otro país, como había hecho Pansy; y otros más, como Vincent, por haber fallecido durante la guerra.

Draco caminó por los pasillos que llevaban hacia las mazmorras del castillo. El aire estaba congelado y sabía que más abajo estaría aún peor, pero el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda nada tenía que ver con el clima polar que ascendía desde las mazmorras del castillo hacia los pisos superiores, donde todo parecía ser demasiado cálido y sofocante.

Nuevamente esa mirada.

Pero no podía ser posible, no. Potter se había ido a pasar las vacaciones en otro lugar, no estaba en el castillo; era imposible que sintiera la mirada de Potter detrás de él. Draco giró lentamente el rostro, mirando el camino que recién había recorrido. Nada. Nadie. Era oficial, se estaba volviendo loco. Prosiguió con su camino aún sintiéndose observado. Paranoias, pensó, el asunto de la guerra, los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en el castillo, en su mansión y en su propia vida le habían vuelto loco, solo que hasta ahora comenzaba a presentar los síntomas; pero aún pensando en ello no podía evitar mirar constantemente detrás de él, intentando descubrir algo, lo que fuera.

− ¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy? – preguntó una voz que conocía bastante bien.

Sobresaltado, miró hacia el frente. Ahí estaba él, Potter, mirándole con esos ojos que eran suyos, pero que, al mismo tiempo, pertenecían a alguien más. Vestía ropa completamente muggle; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos y el cabello bastante más alborotado como si recién hubiera caminado bajo la tormenta de nieve que en ese momento azotaba la región.

− Potter – dijo Draco una vez se hubo repuesto de la impresión. Se irguió y dirigió una mirada indiferente al chico de cabello negro azabache; caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar casi frente a él. – Creo que esa pregunta debo hacértela yo a ti. ¿No te habías marchado del colegio y regresabas hasta año nuevo junto con todos los demás?

− Quién diría que me prestas más atención de la que aparentas – comentó Potter sonriendo de lado.

− Digo lo mismo.

Potter borró su sonrisa y le miró seriamente. Esa mirada… Nuevamente esa mirada. Draco se sintió estremecer. Reconocía esa mirada, era la misma que Voldemort le dirigía a todos los mortífagos para recordarles mudamente que él era el amo ahí. Pronto, los ojos verde esmeralda de Potter se oscurecieron hasta casi confundirse con el negro más profundo que Draco había visto en toda su vida.

− Lo notaste – susurró Potter. Draco volvió a estremecerse. Hasta su voz había cambiado. – He de felicitarte entonces, Malfoy. Nadie más lo notó, ni siquiera mis amigos.

− ¿Cómo podría no notarlo, Potter? Tienes la misma mirada que ese loco asesino. ¿Acaso te está poseyendo o algo así?

Una carcajada, eso fue lo que recibió por respuesta. Harry se reía como nunca le había visto y escuchado hacerle. Rió hasta que las lágrimas se asomaron por sus oscuros ojos, como si simplemente no pudiera detenerse, sujetándose el estómago y doblándose hacia delante. En otras circunstancias Draco se habría molestado por burlarse de él, le habría amenazado con la varita, le habría cruciado de ser necesario. Pero la circunstancia actual era diferente.

Potter dejó de reír y sólo mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

− ¿Quién diría que podrías hacer comentarios tan divertidos? – comentó Potter sin borrar la sonrisa. – No, Malfoy, no es necesario que llames al Padre Damien Karras. Nada me está poseyendo, puedes estar tranquilo.

Draco frunció el ceño pero se abstuvo de soltar la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Quién carajo era el Padre Damien Karras? Potter dio un paso hacia delante, y él, instintivamente, dio uno hacia atrás. La sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó.

− ¿A qué estás jugando, Potter? – preguntó Draco dando otro paso atrás mientras el salvador del mundo mágico se acercaba.

− Deberías saberlo ya – respondió Harry.

− Potter – siseó Draco, amenazante. – ¿Qué pretendes? – agregó mirándole desafiante, ignorando el hecho de que pronto su cuerpo estaría aprisionado contra el frío muro.

− ¿Qué pretendo? – preguntó a su vez Harry. Esa sonrisa que Draco había comenzado a odiar regresó. – Todo, Malfoy. Esta vez pretendo todo.

Draco le miró asustado. Era él, podía sentirlo. La esencia de Voldemort cubría a Potter como si se tratara de una tela vaporosa, poco se podía ver debajo de ella del Harry Potter a quien todos amaban y respetaban. Frente a él ya no estaba el protector del mundo mágico, estaba la reencarnación de Voldemort, y eso le aterrorizaba.

− ¿Y qué es "todo"? – se aventuró a preguntar. - ¿La dominación que _el otro_ no pudo lograr? ¡Define "todo", maldita sea!

Harry se detuvo de pronto. Su mirada se posó en sus manos durante un momento, sin borrar esa sonrisa siniestra que adornaba su rostro.

− Dominación – repitió en un susurro. – Sí, sin duda ahora soy capaz de obtener algo así – agregó y levantó el rostro. – Pero no es eso lo que quiero, Malfoy. Poder, dominación, reconocimiento, riquezas… Yo no necesito nada de eso, sólo los débiles lo necesitan; sólo ellos necesitan de todo eso para superar sus complejos de inferioridad. Yo no soy así. Quiero todo, pero no el "todo" que tú piensas. Quiero que me des todo de ti, todo lo que fuiste, lo que eres y lo que serás. Eso es lo que quiero.

Draco le miró sorprendido, abriendo los ojos como nunca lo había hecho debido a la impresión.

− Estás loco – le dijo dando un paso más hacia atrás, chocando contra el muro, sabiéndose acorralado.

− Puede que sí, puede que no.

− Te has dejado dominar por el espíritu del Señor Tenebroso, Potter.

Harry borró la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Era cierto aquello? ¿Era el espíritu de Voldemort el que estaba dominándole aún después de muerto? Por un momento su mirada regresó a ese color verde esmeralda. No, no era Voldemort quien le dominaba. Al contrario, era él, Harry, quien tenía el control total. Todo lo que fuera Voldemort residía en él: su poder, su mente perversa… Y Harry sabía cómo utilizar todo eso. El mismo Dumbledore lo había dicho en su momento, Voldemort le transfirió parte de sus poderes la noche en la que le hizo la cicatriz; el resto de los poderes habían pasado a él tan sólo meses atrás. Lo había sentido desde el momento en que el hechizo lanzado por la Varita de Saúco diera contra Ryddle: realmente él y el mismísimo Voldemort eran uno, la bondad de uno se complementaba con la maldad del otro, y en el momento en el que Voldemort murió le correspondió a él ser el poseedor de la maldad que en algún momento había estado en Ryddle. Al principio había sido bastante aterrador, sí, y a punto había estado de perder el control en más de una ocasión; pero finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento, había logrado someter al _Voldemort_ de su interior, mantenerlo apaciguado sin tener que contar a nadie lo sucedido y así evitar alguna situación no muy agradable.

Durante los meses que se dieron de descanso hasta el día en el que Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas él había mantenido el completo control sobre esos 'impulsos', como solía llamarles.

− No – dijo Harry mirando a Draco una vez más. – No me he dejado dominar. Eres tú el que destruye el balance, Malfoy. Todo estuvo bien hasta que te vi en la estación de trenes al inicio del curso. Tú me descontrolas, tú haces que todo lo que logré en los meses de descanso no haya valido la pena.

− No me culpes de tus errores, Potter – dijo Draco sintiéndose cada vez más molesto; con miedo, sí, pero molesto.

− No suelo culpar a otros de mis errores, Malfoy, y esta no tiene por qué ser la excepción – respondió Harry. – Sin embargo he descubierto algo importante: sé cuál es la forma para recuperar el control.

Harry volvió a sonreír y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros una vez más. Se acercó más a él, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Draco le miró asustado y confundido. ¿A qué se refería Potter? Harry se inclinó sobre él – y en ese momento Draco fue consciente de que Potter era más alto que él – y se acercó a su oreja izquierda.

− Malfoy, Malfoy – susurró Harry. – Sé que piensas que soy débil por no poder controlar esto. No necesito leer tu mente para verlo – agregó al sentir cómo Draco se tensaba –. Sé qué es lo que debo hacer para que mi ser oscuro permanezca dormido por un tiempo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Draco se puso más tenso aún. Sí, sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Cómo no haberlo notado? Esa mirada que le dedicaba no sólo era la mirada de alguien con un corazón que comenzaba a ser consumido por la oscuridad, no. Esa mirada venía con algo más, algo que Draco supo reconocer como _deseo_. Pero, si era así, si lo único que Potter necesitaba para que su ser oscuro permaneciera dormido por un tiempo era saciar sus ganas de sexo con alguien, ¿por qué tuvo que elegirlo a él? No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en aquello. Sintió la cálida lengua de Harry lamer su cuello con lentitud.

− Sí, lo has comprendido – le susurró una vez más. – Malfoy…

Draco cerró los ojos involuntariamente al sentir una mordida en su cuello. Potter lamía, succionaba y mordía cada rincón de la curvatura entre su cabeza y el hombro izquierdo. Las atenciones en aquella zona cesaron, pero los labios de Harry no se separaron de su piel: siguieron recorriéndola hasta alcanzar su mandíbula y, posteriormente, acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios.

− No lo olvides, Malfoy – dijo Harry casi sobre los labios de Draco, sin tocarlos. – Todo lo que eres… Será mío.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos no vio a Potter en ningún lugar del pasillo.


	2. SUCESOS I

* * *

**_Si sabes que este fic está siendo plagiado, te agradecería mucho que me lo hagas saber._**

**_

* * *

_**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Ya saben que yo no comprendo por qué el slash tiene que ser considerado advertencia... Pero bueno. El presente fanfiction es slash (hombrexhombre), si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o planeas dejar comentarios ofensivos no lo leas. Borraré cualquier comentario ofensivo, ¡qué lo sepas!

Éste es un fic clasificación **M**, o lo que es lo mismo... CONTIENTE LEMON. Esto a partir de la segunda parte. Para poder leerlo debes ser mayor de edad en tu país o tener la suficiente madurez mental para hacerlo. A partir de este momento no me hago responsable de quién pueda o no leer el contenido del fic.

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**LA OSCURIDAD DE SU CORAZÓN**

**SUCESOS I**

Las vacaciones terminaron, un año nuevo comenzó, y el resto de los alumnos del colegio volvieron a su segundo hogar. Para Draco el misterioso e intrigante asunto ocurrido en aquel oscuro pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras había quedado en el olvido. Los días y las noches siguientes a tan peculiar encuentro Draco no volvió a ver a Potter; incluso llegó a pensar que lo sucedido no había sido más que una alucinación. Sin embargo las marcas en su cuello se habían visto tan reales cuando las examinó frente a un espejo... Simplemente no podía tratarse de una ilusión. Sí que había sucedido.

Lo curioso era que Potter no le había vuelto a mirar como lo hiciera antes de tan peculiar encuentro. Se topaba con él en los pasillos, en las clases que compartían los Slytherin con los Gryffindor; se miraban de reojo en el comedor, seguían intercambiando unas cuantas palabras. Todo seguía como siempre había estado, y por si eso fuera poco, el molesto Gryffindor había recuperado su mirada anterior. Sí, ahora Potter tenía la misma mirada de siempre: esos ojos color verde que parecían pregonar amor y paz a todo aquel que los mirara. Y para Draco, por primera vez, aquello suponía un respiro; mientras Potter le dejara en paz, mientras no dejara salir su lado maligno para acosarle, estaba bien que siguiera comportándose como el buen samaritano que siempre había sido.

Desafortunadamente para él lo que sucedía no era sino la calma antes de la tormenta pues no faltaría mucho tiempo para que Harry cumpliera con lo dicho.

Esa tarde Draco había decidido ir al séptimo piso del colegio. Últimamente estaba haciéndolo mucho; detenerse frente a ese muro, sin pensar en un lugar en concreto, sin caminar frente a él como debía hacerlo. Simplemente lo observaba y cada día que pasaba ahí descubría una nueva mancha, tal vez producto del fuego maldito, o bien del paso de los años y la humedad. Realmente no le importaba. Se sentaba en el piso, con la espalda recargada a la pared frente a aquella que contenía la Sala de los Menesteres; las rodillas pegadas al pecho, los brazos cruzados apoyados en ellas y la barbilla recargada sobre éstos. Observaba y recordaba en silencio hasta que había pasado tanto tiempo que debía regresar sigilosamente a la sala común para evitar ser atrapado fuera de ella en horas inapropiadas.

Aquél día no fue la excepción.

Las horas habían transcurrido, hacía tiempo que el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte. Draco se puso de pie, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa. Dio una última mirada al muro y emprendió su camino hacia las mazmorras. No había llegado aún a las escaleras cuando sintió una mirada tras de sí. Volteó aún sabiendo que era inútil hacerlo, por inercia tal vez.

− ¿Me buscabas, Malfoy? – susurró una voz a su oído. Sí, Potter estaba detrás.

Draco permaneció estático y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Una parte de él se sentía bastante abrumada por la presencia de Potter, temerosa de lo que pudiera sucederle al estar tan cerca del nuevo "contenedor" del alma oscura de Voldemort; pero por otro lado, había otra parte de él ardía en ganas de voltear y encarar a Potter, dejarle en su lugar y, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, lanzarle la _cruciatus_ por ser tan impertinente.

− ¿Sabes, Malfoy? No podrías _cruciarme_ a pesar de que no traigo la varita encima – susurró Harry burlándose de Draco. – La diferencia de poder entre los dos es demasiado grande; es como un abismo que no puedes cruzar sin caerte en él.

Draco se tensó. ¿En qué momento Potter había penetrado en su mente? No le había sentido hacerlo. Así no funcionaba la legeremancia, para poder ejecutarla era necesario que le mirara a los ojos. Sin embargo él seguía dándole la espalda a Potter, era imposible que pudiera leerle la mente. ¿Entonces, cómo es que…?

− Lo dije anteriormente – respondió Harry a la pregunta mental de Draco, escondiendo el rostro su hombro, aspirando su aroma, - se trata de mi nuevo poder. ¿No es genial? Todo lo que puede parecer imposible, incluso para los magos, no aplica para mí.

− Eres demasiado prepotente, Potter – dijo Draco, y su voz sonó menos segura de lo que a él le habría gustado. Escuchó la risa de Harry en su oído, sintió sus manos colarse en su túnica.

− Dejemos de hablar sobre mí, bastante he tenido con los medios abordándome cada vez que pueden y publicando barbaridad y media. Dime, Malfoy, ¿qué haces a estas horas en este lugar tan alejado de tu territorio? Pensé que con lo sucedido el año pasado habías dejado de ser un chico malo. Tal vez mamá y papá no han sabido decirte que ya no debes hacer cosas malas.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Sentía las manos de Potter acariciarle el abdomen mientras con su lengua dibujaba la curvatura de su hombro; más no fue el hecho de que una de esas manos ascendiera mientras que la otra descendía lo que le hizo enfadarse realmente. Potter no tenía derecho de burlarse de sus padres. De él podía decir lo que quisiera, pero meterse con sus padres era algo que definitivamente no iba tolerar.

Por la forma en la que Potter lo sostenía le sería imposible poder empuñar su varita y luego hechizarlo sin que se diera cuenta, por lo que haciendo de lado su orgullo y actuando como un vulgar muggle, sacó las fuerzas necesarias de sabrá Merlín dónde para darle un codazo a Harry, quien lo soltó al recibir el impacto.

− Nunca – siseó Draco mirando a Harry fríamente, - ¿me entiendes? Nunca te burles de mis padres, Potter. – Y tras decir eso pasó junto a él y continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Draco no supo en qué momento sucedieron las cosas y mucho menos la secuencia exacta de cómo pasó todo, pues cuando reaccionó Potter le había regresado el golpe con una fuerza tal que cayó al piso por el impacto. Al levantar el rostro se topó con el rostro de Harry mirándole, una vez más, con aquellos ojos casi negros y esa sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

− Y tú, Malfoy, si sabes lo que te conviene – dijo Harry tomándolo por el cabello, obligándole a verlo directamente al rostro, – nunca vuelvas a golpearme.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa. Definitivamente Draco odiaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Potter; la odiaba más que a su sonrisa de idiota, esa sonrisa de niño bueno que cautivaba a todos y le asqueaba a él. Intentó moverse, liberarse del agarre de Potter, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

− Lo siento – se disculpó Harry haciendo una mala actuación de sí mismo, - pero te movías demasiado, tuve que paralizar tu cuerpo. Oh, pero no me mires así, Malfoy, ¿sabes que fruncir tanto el ceño hará que te arrugues pronto? Aunque he de admitirlo, – agregó acercándose más a él, - me gustas más cuando pones esa expresión de enojo que cuando estás serio.

− Estás loc… ¡ghmm!

Draco no pudo terminar su frase pues Harry tomó posesión de sus labios. Lo besó sin cuidado alguno pero con ansias; era como si Potter hubiera estado esperando poder besarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su lengua logró penetrar en la boca de Draco, Harry buscaba conocer cada rincón de esa húmeda cavidad a pesar de que el Slytherin hacía todo lo que en su inmovilidad podía hacer para separarse de él. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pero sólo logró que Harry volviera a tomarlo del cabello para mantenerlo quieto. Aunque si Harry creía que con eso lograría que Draco se resignara estaba bastante equivocado. Haciendo uso de su último recurso Draco mordió a Harry y sólo así el de ojos oscuros se separó de él.

− Idiota – murmuró Draco escupiendo hacia un lado. Su saliva estaba mezclada con la sangre de Harry.

Harry se limpió una pequeña mancha de sangre que tenía en la comisura del labio con el dorso de la mano izquierda; tras hacerlo observó su mano y a aquella mancha de profundo color rojo casi con admiración para después relamerse los labios. Levantó la mirada, posándola en Draco una vez más.

− Definitivamente, Malfoy, - le dijo sonriendo, - me gustas más cuando te pones agresivo. Sin embargo… Mira que hacerme sangrar. Creo que mereces un castigo, ¿no?

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y miró hacia la derecha, justo hacia las escaleras. Achinó los ojos, frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y murmuró algo que Draco no fue capaz de entender. Se escucharon pasos. Draco siguió a Harry con la mirada, esperando el actuar del chico; seguramente ahora que alguien se acercaba todo el plan del _gryffindoriano_ se había ido a la mierda. Por un momento sonrió hasta que sintió que, impulsado por un poder extraño, se ponía de pie. El sonido de los pasos se acercó cada vez más.

− ¿Qué…?

− Malfoy, si te quedas ahí seguro que te ven – dijo Harry acorralándolo contra la pared, junto a una armadura. – Y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo queremos, ¿verdad?

Los pasos se acercaron hasta que pudieron ver dos personas: los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff acercándose. Draco esperaba y realmente confiaba en que esos dos chicos les verían. No le importaba una posible detención por estar fuera de la sala común a esas horas de la noche, no le importaba tener que escuchar las quejas de algún profesor. Nada de eso importaba ya. En aquél instante él sólo pensaba en soltarse del loco – y nunca mejor dicho – de Potter.

Un murmullo dicho casi en su oreja le hizo girar el rostro. Potter tenía esa mirada oscurecida fija en el par que se acercaba, y a pesar de que Draco no podía entender lo que decía, estaba seguro que insultaba a los dos jóvenes que en ese momento se acercaban y le interrumpían. Los dos prefectos pasaron frente a ellos sin prestarles la mínima atención, como si fueran otra de aquellas sucias, oxidadas y viejas armaduras. Potter les miró hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo.

− Les hechizaste – susurró Draco. Claro, era obvio. Potter había hechizado a esos dos para que no les vieran. ¿Un _confundus_, tal vez? Pero sin varita… - ¿Cómo es que…?

− He tenido demasiado tiempo libre, ¿sabes? – susurró Harry sin mirarle aún, pues su mirada estaba fija en el pasillo por el que se habían perdido los dos prefectos. Estaba atento, por si regresaban. – Y gracias a ese exceso de tiempo libre dominé los hechizos no verbales y aprendí a hacer magia sin necesidad de la molesta varita; entre otras cosas, claro, como inventar hechizos nuevos.

− Eres peor que el Señor Tenebroso.

− Por favor, no le llames así en mi presencia – pidió Harry volviendo a mirarle –. Ryddle tenía de tenebroso lo que yo de hombre lobo. Sigo sin explicarme como es que todos le temían a ese imbécil. – Volvió a mirar por el pasillo y asintió para sí. – Ahora que se han ido podemos continuar con lo nuestro; pero no aquí, es demasiado problemático. _Sígueme_.

Harry comenzó a caminar una vez más por aquel pasillo y Draco lo siguió sin desearlo: nuevamente sus piernas se movían solas. Estuvo a punto de preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían, pero al ver el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado supo muy bien lo que sucedía. Su cuerpo se detuvo frente a aquel muro: la Sala de los Menesteres.

− Te concedo el honor, Malfoy – dijo Harry. Draco negó sin verle, con la vista fija en el muro. Todos los días que había pasado frente a aquel lugar habían transcurrido mientras él intentaba, por muy irónico que pudiera sonar, darse el valor para entrar ahí. A pesar de ello sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. No podía entrar en aquél lugar, no después de lo sucedido hacía un año, temía que al abrirse las puertas saliera una llamarada de ardiente fuego, y con él, el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez había sido Vincent Crabbe. Harry rió suavemente. – Si piensas en eso constantemente por supuesto que será lo que aparezca frente a ti.

Draco le dedicó una mirada de terror a Harry. No, él no quería ver eso. La expresión de Harry cambió y sus ojos se aclararon un poco, aunque todavía no regresaban a su color original. Miró a Draco.

− Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan malo, Malfoy – le dijo interponiéndose entre Draco y el muro, fijando su mirada en éste último. – Bueno… Sólo a veces, claro está. – agregó

Bastó con que mirara detenidamente el muro para que la puerta se materializara. Harry la abrió y se hizo a un lado para que Draco entrara, sin embargo él se abstuvo de hacerlo; miedo y orgullo mezclados hicieron que se paralizara en el punto en el que se encontraba. Harry bufó comenzando a desesperarse por la actitud de Draco.

− Camina – le ordenó.

− Y dime, Potter – dijo Draco volteando a verle. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? – preguntó. Por supuesto que no obedecería lo que Potter decía. No, Draco no seguía órdenes de nadie. Ya no.

− Hmmm. – Harry levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose junto a la puerta. – Pero si no te estoy preguntando, Malfoy – le dijo. – Ah, eres demasiado testarudo. _Dominatus sum_.

¿Era eso un hechizo? Nuevamente el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad, en esta ocasión dirigiéndole hacia dentro del salón. Nunca había escuchado tal hechizo, ni siquiera lo había leído en algún libro…. Claro, Potter lo había dicho ya "…aprendí a hacer magia sin necesidad de la molesta varita; entre otras cosas, claro, como inventar hechizos nuevos". Aquel era sin duda uno de sus nuevos hechizos.

− Así es. El _dominatus sum_, mi mejor creación hasta ahora. Hmmm… ¿cómo explicarlo? Es algo así como la _imperius_, sólo que con mi hechizo eres consciente de todo lo que haces.

− Definitivamente estás enfermo.

− Gracias.

Draco Maldijo a Potter de mil y un maneras, en los tres idiomas que conocía, mentalmente y a voz suelta, pero eso a Harry no le importó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí y Draco observó a conciencia el interior del lugar. Al estar dentro no puedo evitar aceptar que, con todo y su simpleza, Potter tenía _algo_ de buen gusto. Era una habitación amplia, las paredes eran color hueso con una cenefa roja y alfombra del mismo color. Había una cama bastante grande con sábanas blancas y, vaya, detalles en rojo; también había un sofá – aparentemente de piel – junto a ella. A Draco le llamó la atención el hecho de que el rojo en la habitación no fuera como el escarlata típico de Gryffindor, sino un color muy parecido a la sangre. Hacer esa analogía le hizo temblar momentáneamente. Su mirada se posó al fondo de la sala, en la que había una mesa con dos sillas y un reloj en la pared.

− ¿Te gusta? – susurró Harry abrazándolo por la espalda, tal y como parecía ser su forma favorita de abordarlo. – Porque a mi me parece que es perfecto.

Draco no contestó, aún no terminaba de asimilar que realmente había entrado una vez más a la sala, aunque no hubiera sido por voluntad propia. Sintió las manos de Harry juguetear con su túnica y esa lasciva lengua en su cuello. ¿Acaso Potter no podía ser más creativo? Más que intimidarlo, si es que eso era lo que buscaba, solamente le estaba aburriendo con su monotonía. Al menos así fue hasta que Potter mordió su cuello con demasiada fuerza. Draco gritó del dolor.

− Potter idiota… ¡Suéltame! – exclamó intentando liberarse aún sabiendo que la magia que Harry hacía sin necesidad de una varita evitaría que así fuera. – Te lo advierto, Potter. Suéltame ahora mismo o yo…

− ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry caminando hasta posarse frente a él. - ¿Qué harás? Sabes bien que no eres capaz de hacer algo al respecto, Malfoy, así que por qué no mejor te dejas llevar por el momento y disfrutas tú también.

− Como si fuera capaz de disfrutar esto – respondió Draco mirándole fríamente. - ¿No lo entiendes aún, Potter? Me das asco. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a saciar tus ganas con Weasley, Granger, o cualquier otra persona? Tu mano también sería opción. Simplemente déjame en paz.

− Pero si ya te lo dije, Malfoy. Eres tú el causante de mi descontrol, por lo que eres tú, precisamente, quien debe responsabilizarse de ello. Ahora, _acércate a la cama_.

− Imbécil.

Los pies de Draco le llevaron hacia la cama, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella y haciéndole voltear nuevamente, quedando frente a frente con Potter, quien muy tranquilamente se dejó caer en el sofá de piel. Las manos de Draco se dirigieron hasta su túnica, comenzando a retirarla; intentó resistirse a ello, claro que lo hizo, pero simplemente no podía contra el poder de Potter. Pronto, la túnica estuvo adornando el piso de la habitación. Sus manos se dirigieron al chaleco del uniforme, comenzando a retirarlo lentamente; la corbata y la camisa le siguieron.

Draco miró a Harry con odio. Se sentía enrojecer por la vergüenza, la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido era peor que cualquier otra cosa que le hubieran dicho o hecho. Un año antes su debilidad le habría hecho derramar lágrimas de impotencia, sin embargo todo lo que había vivido le había enseñado que las lágrimas nunca solucionan nada y que no valía la pena derramarlas en vano. Sus manos temblaron mientras se deshacía de las prendas inferiores; se sacó los zapatos sin cuidado alguno, usando sólo sus pies para hacerlo; era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera, como los plebeyos. Llevó sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que sus manos harían el trabajo por él; sintió cómo los pantalones se deslizaban por sus piernas, escuchó el casi imperceptible sonido de la tela rozar con su piel y caer al piso. Lanzó lejos el pantalón. Sentía el rostro arderle de vergüenza y humillación y odió a Potter con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué el odio no podía materializarse o, por lo menos, ser lanzado en contra de su atacante – porque eso era Potter – en la forma de un letal _avada kedavra_? Mientras retiraba la ropa interior sintió la mirada penetrante de Harry recorrer su cuerpo descaradamente. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se quitó el bóxer color negro que usaba, dejando completamente expuesta su desnudez.

Por su parte, Harry se deleitaba con la vista que tenía de Draco; era delgado y fibroso, con el abdomen deliciosamente marcado, piernas y brazos maravillosamente torneados y…

− Oh, vaya – exclamó Harry. – Imaginé que estarías bien dotado, ya veo que no me equivoqué.

Draco apretó los puños y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Desvió su mirada un momento pero finalmente la posó en Harry, quien se regocijó al ver la expresión en el rostro del pequeño heredero de los Malfoy. Le dedicaba una mirada completamente derrotada. Sí, Draco se había resignado.

− Termina pronto con esto, Potter – respondió Draco mirándole directamente pero resignado a lo que sucedería. Era consciente de su inferioridad en cuanto a poder y escapar era prácticamente imposible. Sería lo que Merlín dijera que debía ser, entonces.

− Pierde encanto cuando no te resistes – dijo Harry mientras le soltaba –, y hacer las cosas rápido no me agrada, así que… No. Malfoy, esto recién comienza, ¿no lo has notado? – preguntó cruzándose de piernas y recargándose en su mano derecha dado que el codo estaba en el brazo del sofá. – Mastúrbate.

− ¿Qué?

− No me hagas repetirlo, Malfoy – siseó Harry, - sólo haz lo que te digo.

− Maldito seas, Potter – dijo Draco mientras, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder controlar sus movimientos una vez más, sentía cómo su mano derecha rodeaba su miembro con suavidad. – Maldito seas…

Sintió más vergüenza de la que pensó que podría sentir. Ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó ante sus atenciones y pronto tuvo una erección.

Harry le observó sin parpadear siquiera, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, reacciones y expresiones. Al principio el rostro de Draco se encontraba tenso, pero lentamente su expresión se fue suavizando hasta cambiar por completo, parecía ser que Draco disfrutaba lo que hacía – y, claro, él nunca admitiría que hacer algo así frente a alguien más, aunque ese "alguien" fuera Potter, le estaba poniendo caliente. Un suave gemido que escapó de sus labios lo comprobó. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Harry, quien se quitó la túnica y se deshizo de la corbata sin apartar la mirada por un segundo de Draco. Tal y como estaban las cosas no faltaba mucho para que Draco se corriera… y, claro, Harry no quería que eso sucediera aún, después de todo aún debía jugar con Draco antes de permitirle llegar al orgasmo.

Draco sabía que pronto terminaría, el temblor de sus piernas, el calor de su cuerpo y el sudor que se deslizaba por su frente lo comprobaba, sin embargo, en el momento justo en el que debió llegar al clímax escuchó a Harry decir algo que simplemente no comprendió y… Nunca llegó al orgasmo.

− ¿Q-Qué…?

− Aún no – respondió Harry a su no formulada pregunta. – Déjame explicártelo, Malfoy: te he lanzado un pequeño pero eficiente hechizo que no te permitirá llegar al orgasmo hasta que yo decida que ha llegado el momento de que así sea, lo que quiere decir que habrá un punto en el que esto se volverá _verdaderamente_ doloroso. Te lo pondré de esta manera: llegar al orgasmo será tu premio sólo si logras complacerme.

Draco le miró con los ojos vidriosos y entreabiertos por la satisfacción frustrada, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro presentaba un tenue sonrojo que poco o nada tenía que ver ya con la vergüenza. Harry se relamió los labios y se puso de pie, acercándose a él. De los labios de Draco salió un gemido al sentir la mano de Harry reemplazar la propia, rodeando su erección.

− ¿Q-Qué haces? – preguntó confundido – Harry no se tomó la molestia de contestar, simplemente comenzó a mover su mano como antes lo hiciera Draco, sintiendo cómo éste se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar aunque pareciera ser que se negara a gemir.

Harry fue consciente del disfrute de Draco, y aunque le molestaba que el otro chico no gimiera de completo placer, le complacía el hecho de que comenzara a entregarse sin emitir más quejas. Draco era bastante molesto cuando así lo hacía. Continuó con su labor. No lo diría, claro, pero si Draco realmente _quería_ que le quitara el hechizo que le impedía llegar al éxtasis, más le valía entregarse por completo, y por supuesto que ser silencioso le restaba puntos. Tal vez lo que necesitaba en ese momento era darle una pequeña ayuda a Draco, después de todo y como ya lo había dicho anteriormente, ni siquiera él podía ser _tan_ malo. Realizó otro hechizo sobre Draco, quien gimió por toda respuesta.

− ¿Qué e-es…? – comenzó a preguntar, pero se mordió los labios antes de que otro gemido saliera de su boca.

El hechizo que Harry había realizado hacía que sintiera una serie de vibraciones que habían comenzado en la zona del ano y que poco a poco se extendían hacia dentro. Flexionó las rodillas y dobló un poco el cuerpo hacia delante mientras intentaba que sus piernas no le traicionaran y le hicieran caer al piso de rodillas. Cuando sintió las vibraciones en aquél punto que supo era su próstata no pudo evitar gemir con mucho más volumen y sujetarse de lo más cercano, que no era ni más ni menos que el hombro de Harry.

− ¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? – preguntó el azabache ocultando de su voz el sonido de su propia excitación. – ¿Acaso no puedes mantenerte en pie?

Draco levantó la mirada un momento, hasta enlazarla a la de Harry. Con sus ojos grises intentaba decirle "por favor". Las vibraciones y el movimiento de la mano de Harry, que en ningún momento desatendió su erección, eran demasiado para él; su cuerpo no podría con tanto. Intentó erguirse, pero sólo logró recargar su frente en el hombro de Harry, ahí donde antes hubiera estado su mano.

− Por favor… - susurró y gimió. – Déjame… terminar.

− Aún no, pequeño – respondió Harry. Soltó el pene de Draco y le separó de él, obligándole a erguirse una vez más. – Desnúdame.

Draco seguía bajo los efectos del _dominatus sum_, por lo que Harry sintió con satisfacción sus manos torpes y apresuradas que le desnudaban poco a poco. No pasó mucho para que estuviera completamente desnudo y su erección también fuera liberada. Sonrió cuando Draco enfocó su mirada en su entrepierna, pensando en lo que sucedería después – oh, porque claro que lo sabía. Dio dos pasos más y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con las piernas un poco abiertas.

− Arrodíllate – ordenó. Movido por el hechizo, Draco así lo hizo, quedando frente a la erección de Harry. – Sabes qué hacer.

− Yo nunca he…

− No me interesa, sólo hazlo.

De haber podido, Draco habría dudado en hacerlo, pero su cuerpo se movía solo y contra su voluntad. Realmente Potter disfrutaba humillarlo de tal manera, ¿verdad? Casi pudo escuchar la voz de Harry responder en su mente: "definitivamente así es". ¿O es que realmente lo había escuchado? No importaba ya. Cerró los ojos ante lo malditamente inevitable y se acercó al pene erecto de Potter. ¡Qué patético se sentía en ese momento! Sus labios rozaron la punta de aquel endurecido falo y sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Abrió la boca y con ella lo rodeó, cubriéndolo por completo. Tuvo ganas de vomitar y dio un par de arcadas antes de sentirla mano de Harry halarlo del cabello suavemente para separarlo de sí sin retirarlo por completo.

− No te precipites –, le dijo, - si lo haces tan bruscamente terminarás pasándola mal. Oh, no es necesario que me mires así, en serio. ¿Por qué no simplemente intentas dejarte llevar? Después de todo… no tienes otro remedio. Continúa lo que comenzaste, y esta vez hazlo lento o podrías ahogarte.

Lo había dicho Potter: ¿tenía otro remedio? No. Y mucho menos estando bajo los efectos de ese maldito hechizo. Sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, se limitó a chupar el miembro de Potter y procurar no vomitar. Por momentos escuchaba ligeros gemidos provenientes de los labios de Harry, al principio eran tan bajitos que parecían susurros, pero poco a poco aumentaron su volumen. Al parecer hacía bien eso. Patético. Intentó reír irónicamente pero sólo logró emitir un extraño sonido gutural. Potter gimió con eso.

Draco levantó la mirada. Potter tenía la camisa abierta y él más o menos poseía una buena vista de su pecho y abdomen. Genial, Potter era más musculoso que él. Levantó un poco más la mirada y casi se atraganta por lo que vio. Jamás había visto esa expresión en Potter – claro, no es como si estuvieran en esa situación demasiado a menudo –, pero era algo nuevo y no pudo apartar la mirada de su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados – con lo que felizmente no podía ver sus ojos _voldemortianos_ -, la boca ligeramente abierta y un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Casi, y sólo casi, le pareció que se veía bien; y, maldición, las vibraciones en su ano, que no habían cesado en ningún momento, le estaban volviendo loco de mero placer y nublaban más su razón, si es que eso era posible. Sin darse cuenta de ello colocó una mano en la base del pene de Potter, quien se mordió los labios con eso. Interesante, ¿qué otras reacciones presentaría el azabache? Draco era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, por lo que no pudo evitar – pese a lo incómodo y bizarro de la situación – experimentar un poco. La pregunta era qué hacer. Usó la zurda para jugar con los testículos de Potter, acariciándolos bruscamente – pues claro, para recordarle que no hacía eso precisamente por gusto, aunque comenzara a dudar de ello –, y él abrió los ojos.

Las miradas se cruzaron por un instante en el que Harry pudo ver que el rostro de Draco seguía dando muestras de sentir placer como hace un momento, cuando se masturbaba. Aquello le dio una idea.

− ¿Por qué no te das placer a ti mismo mientras me la chupas? – preguntó Harry haciéndose el inocente. – Hazlo.

Draco dirigió la mano que tenía en la base del miembro de Harry hasta posicionarla en el suyo y comenzar a masturbarse por segunda ocasión. Gemidos ahogados por el trabajo que realizaba con su boca no tardaron en escucharse en la habitación. ¿Acaso no iba a dejar de sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo por estar reaccionando así ante tal situación? Su mano siguió moviéndose, su boca continuó con su trabajo y no faltó mucho para que, instintivamente o por obra de Potter, de estar sobre su miembro su mano se deslizó por entre sus piernas y… Por Merlín bendito, deseó que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera producto de la mente retorcida de Potter y no de la suya propia.

− Ghmnn – gimió cuando se penetró con un dedo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía (después de todo esa era, también, su primera experiencia de ese tipo con un hombre). Al verle hacer aquello, Harry sonrió. Malfoy parecía ser más manipulable de lo que el mismo rubio aceptaría.

Dejó que transcurrieran un par de minutos, en los cuales Draco aprovechó para penetrarse con tres dedos – y, debía admitirlo, era una sensación agradable, pese a que no lo pareciera. Hacía tiempo que el rubio, cegado por el placer y quizás por la desesperación de no poder correrse, se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y gemir bastantemente más audible de lo que hiciera al principio. Justo cuando se sentía llegar al límite Harry volvió a tirar de los cabellos de Draco para alejarle de sí. El chico le miró más confundido que molesto. Harry le extendió una mano, indicándole que quería que se pusiera de pie una vez más.

− Dime, Malfoy – susurró Harry, - ¿quieres que quite los hechizos?

− S-sí – respondió, o intentó responder Draco dejando de tocarse. Harry asintió y retiró primero el hechizo vibrador. No supo si la reacción de Draco había sido de alivio o de pena.

− Sabes qué más hacer, ¿cierto? – preguntó recostándose en la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

Draco no contestó. Subió a la cama y camino a gatas hasta llegar a Harry y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Ansiaba llegar al extasis de una vez por todas… Su erección estaba demasiado hinchada, lo cual era bastante doloroso. Harry lo tomó de las caderas y lo levantó ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder dirigir su miembro a la entrada del rubio, al sentir la punta se estremeció, estaba demasiado sensible en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y justo en ese momento Harry comenzó a penetrarlo.

− Muy estrecho – susurró Harry.

− ¿Pues q-qué… ghmn… esperabas?

Harry sonrió.

− Muévete – le ordenó.

Draco siguió esa orden sin protestar. Sin haciéndolo Potter retiraba todos los hechizos que había puesto sobre él, entonces lo haría. Comenzó a moverse torpemente debido a la falta de experiencia en situaciones de ese tipo; de arriba abajo. Sus movimientos no fueron lentos y mucho menos fueron suaves, después de todo no hacía eso por voluntad propia; Harry comenzó a embestirle de igual manera salvaje. Dolía, claro que dolía, pero aún así podía escuchar los gemidos de Potter y, como si provenieran de otra persona, los suyos propios.

Se sentía estallar y simplemente no podía terminar.

Entre jadeos y gemidos podía escuchar a Potter hacer ruidos que nada tenían que ver con eso. Siseaba.

− Me perteneces, Malfoy. A partir de este momento – dijo Harry con la voz algo entrecortada, captando su atención una vez más, sin dejar de embestirle, - estarás a mi disposición cada que así lo desee, y eso incluye cualquier lugar y cualquier hora. ¿Comprendido?

− S-sí – dijo Draco, gimiendo una vez más. Definitivamente eso era demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo. – Déjame… Terminar.

− Ahora te daré una orden que deberás acatar siempre que yo decida tener sexo contigo – agregó Harry ignorándole por completo. – Cederás ante todo lo que yo diga y haga. Si te toco, me dejas tocarte. Si te beso, me dejas besarte. Si yo decido follarte contra una pared, en un aula, en la torre de Astronomía o en el sofá de McGonagall así será. ¿Comprendes?

Draco asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

− Y por cierto, ni una palabra de lo que ha pasado aquí. No es como si te fuesen a creer, pero no está de más prevenir. Repite todo lo que te dije, quiero estar segur de que has comprendido.

− A partir… de este momento – dijo Draco, - estoy… estoy a tu disposición c-cada que lo desees.

− ¿Qué más?

− En cualquier lug… ghmn. ¡En cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora! Te dejaré hacer… lo que quieras conmigo y siempre acataré tus ordenes.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, tenía los ojos semiabiertos y la mirada se le tornaba borrosa en ocasiones.

− N-No diré… nada de lo que aquí ha sucedido – agregó en un susurro, mordiéndose los labios para acallar un gemido más. – No lo diré. ¡Lo juro! Por favor… Déjame terminar – rogó.

− Creo que estas olvidando algo importante.

− Por favor… - repitió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

− No hasta que digas lo que olvidas.

− ¡Te pertenezco! – exclamó. – Soy sólo tuyo, para que hagas lo que sea conmigo. – Harry sonrió complacido. – Por favor…

− Bien, te lo has ganado. _Finite_.

Harry le embistió una vez más y eso bastó para que, finalmente, Draco llegara al tan ansiado orgasmo. Arqueó la espalda hasta que escuchó sus vértebras crujir; cerró los ojos sintiendo, más que placer, un profundo alivio. Escuchó a Potter gemír una última vez y sintió algo cálido y semilíquido invadir su cuerpo, más no le importó; exhausto como estaba se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Potter. Dejó de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Antes de perder la conciencia vio cómo Potter movía sus labios para decir algo pero se sentía tan agotado que no entendió sus palabras. Sólo supo que se había formado una sonrisa en el rostro de Potter.


	3. SUCESOS II

* * *

**_Si sabes que este fic está siendo plagiado, te agradecería mucho que me lo hagas saber._**

**_

* * *

_**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Ya saben que yo no comprendo por qué el slash tiene que ser considerado advertencia... Pero bueno. El presente fanfiction es slash (hombrexhombre), si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o planeas dejar comentarios ofensivos no lo leas. Borraré cualquier comentario ofensivo, ¡qué lo sepas!

Éste es un fic clasificación **M**, o lo que es lo mismo... CONTIENTE LEMON. Esto a partir de la segunda parte. Para poder leerlo debes ser mayor de edad en tu país o tener la suficiente madurez mental para hacerlo. A partir de este momento no me hago responsable de quién pueda o no leer el contenido del fic.

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**LA OSCURIDAD DE SU CORAZÓN**

**SUCESOS II**

Draco nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado de sí mismo como lo había estado en las últimas semanas. Desde que era tan sólo un pequeño sus padres le habían educado para que nunca se avergonzara de lo que hiciera, dijera o pensara. "Un Malfoy nunca se avergüenza de sus acciones", solía decir su padre con aire solemne siempre que le daba las lecciones que habían pasado de generación en generación en su familia, "un Malfoy no se avergüenza ni siquiera de sus errores. No le da tiempo a su enemigo de burlarse de su vergüenza, no le da la satisfacción de humillarle". Oh, pero qué avergonzado se sentía en ese momento. Avergonzado y humillado, justo lo que le habían enseñado a nunca sentir.

Y toda la culpa era de Potter.

Aún recordaba lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche en la que Potter le había obligado a tener sexo con él, y recordaba también lo que había acontecido al siguiente día, cuando despertó. Había mirado a su alrededor, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que en ese momento sucedía. Sin embargo el destino había decidido que él no debía tener amnesia y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado llegaron a él como el golpe de una bludger contra su cabeza. _Maldito fuera Potter y la madre que lo parió_. Por si eso fuera poco tenía un horrible dolor en el culo que no le permitía moverse bien.

Se había levantado con dificultad, encontrándose completamente solo en la habitación en la que _debía_ quedarse todo lo que había sucedido. De Potter no había rastro alguno, sólo un pequeño frasco con una poción color azul que se encontraba a su lado en la cama y una nota que decía: "_para el dolor_".

− Idiota – susurró. Tomó el frasco y lo lanzó contra el suelo. – Maldito mestizo estúpido.

Recogió su ropa que yacía en el piso y comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el reloj al fondo de la habitación. Tras ver la hora decidió que dado el hecho de que iba retrasado para las primeras clases no importaba si se tomaba su tiempo para ir a su sala común, bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia. Al terminar de vestirse pasó junto al contenido derramado de la poción, le miró con asco y lo pisó. Orgullo o estupidez, prefería andar todo el día con dolor en el culo a recibir la lástima de Potter.

Después de aquello se había topado con Potter en un par de clases, y a penas si habían cruzado miradas al encontrarse en la puerta del comedor a la hora de la cena. Potter se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado; su mirada volvía a ser la de siempre, su voz, su risa y sus gestos no tenían nada que ver con los que había usado tan solo unas horas atrás, cuando le abordó, cuando le hechizó y cuando le obligó a… Merlín, ni siquiera podía decirlo. Y eso enojó a Draco. Le enojó bastante. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haberle hecho todo aquello el muy maldito fingiera que nada sucedió? ¿Y él era el hipócrita? Definitivamente Potter tenía que hacer una introspección y comenzar a definir su personalidad. La bipolaridad era algo que no iba con él.

Pero pasaron dos días y no sucedió nada importante. Siguió encontrándose a Potter en los pasillos, y en las pocas clases que compartían; continuó evitando su mirada y estar solo por demasiado tiempo – lo cual era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio le rehuían cada que se los topaba. Y Potter siguió ignorándole completamente, era como si lo sucedido en la sala de los menesteres solo hubiera sido un mal sueño o algo acontecido en una realidad alterna y biarra. Pero para su desgracia, al tercer día las cosas cambiaron una vez más y los acosos por parte del ojiverde no se hicieron esperar.

Le abordaba en los pasillos, robándole besos que la orden efectuda hacia él mientras seguía bajo los efectos del _dominatus sum_ le obligaba a responder con igual intensidad. A veces los encuentros se limitaban a simples caricias sugerentes y miradas provocativas, en otras las cosas solían ir más allá y terminaban con un Draco avergonzado, sometido y rendido sin tener otra opción ante las atenciones que Harry le brindaba para poder saciar sus propios instintos.

En una ocasión, recordó Draco, Potter le había alcanzado mientras caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras después de haber estado en la biblioteca. Había sentido "la mirada" y sabía que pronto sería abordado por Potter. Aún así continuó su camino hasta que sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y le hacía detenerse a mitad del pasillo.

− Potter – murmuró él al sentir la presencia del susodicho a su espalda.

Harry no había dicho nada, se había limitado a hacerle caminar hasta donde las sombras que proyectaban las armaduras y la arquitectura misma del lugar les ocultaban de los ojos curiosos que llegaran a pasar por ahí. Le había colocado contra la pared, y sin decir palabra alguna se había encargado de manosearlo y volver a dejar marcas en su cuello.

− ¿P-Por qué haces esto? – preguntó él con la respiración entrecortada. El silencio y una mano posada en su entrepierna fueron su respuesta.

Harry bajó los pantalones de Draco y había acariciado su sexo semi despierto sin cuidado alguno. El maldito lo había masturbado en aquel lugar en el que fácilmente podría pasar alguien y por muy escondidos que estuvieran en las sombras serían descubiertos. A Potter no parecía importarle aquello, simplemente se había dedicado a hacer su trabajo, y cuando Draco se sentía llegar al orgasmo le había penetrado sin previo aviso, provocando que se corriera en ese mismo instante. Harry comenzó a penetrarlo fuertemente, arrancándole quejidos que poco a poco se convirtieron en suaves gemidos que Draco intentaba acallar. Su intento se vio frustrado cuando la mano de Harry volvió a su labor de masturbarle y su miembro hubo despertado una vez más.

− De-detente – susurró él, - es demasiado…

− ¿Y qué te hace pensar – preguntó Harry en un susurro que dijo a su oído, - que me detendré?

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Potter le dijo en aquella ocasión. Tras venirse dentro de él había hecho un hechizo limpiador en sí mismo y así como llegó dio media vuelta y dejó a Draco en aquel lugar, sucio, sudoroso y con ganas de tirarse desde la torre de Astronomía.

Tal parecía ser que Potter cumplía lo que dijo. Después de aquello en tres ocasiones le había llevado a aulas vacías y le había hecho _de todo_ antes de penetrarlo, siempre con la misma rudeza y sin tener cuidado alguno para finalmente venirse dentro – ah, por que eso sí, el muy cabrón _siempre_ terminaba dentro de él –. Había usado la capa de invisibilidad de Potter porque éste le había obligado a hacerlo con ella puesta mientras Flitwick daba su clase a los niños de primer año. La torre de Astronomía y el lago también habían sido sus escenarios en más de una ocasión. Lo único que faltaba era el sofá de McGonagall, y Draco sabía que sería utilizado para el fin que Potter tenía en mente en cuanto se diera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y considerando que Potter era Potter y tenía acceso a muchos lugares del colegio que los demás alumnos sólo soñaban con su existencia o que incluso desconocían, no dudaba que dicha oportunidad se presentaría pronto.

El momento, el lugar e incluso las posiciones no parecían ser un problema para Potter.

La cosa era que, hasta cierto punto y en cierto modo, se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo con él. Sin poder evitarlo había comenzado a pensar en el chico de ojos color esmeralda todo el tiempo, al principio preguntándose cuánto duraría su momento de alivio antes de que la tortura regresara y el pervertido de Potter le abordara y se dedicara a saciar sus ganas con él. ¡Cómo odió al muchacho en esos momentos! Sin embargo poco a poco sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo: de pensar en si Potter le estaría siguiendo y de temer lo que fuera a hacerle, pasó a sentirse ansioso por los encuentros, a veces fogosos a veces secos, que había entre los dos. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo en las clases o cuando estaban en el comedor. Por las noches quien ocupaba sus pensamientos y se volvía el protagonista de sus más íntimas fantasías era Potter, porque que Merlín lo maldijera, el Gryffindor, entre su rudeza y poco tacto, era un excelente amante y _siempre_ le hacía llegar al orgasmo. No es que él pudiera decir mucho acerca de experiencias con otros hombres, pues en gustos él podría considerarse heterosexual y hasta que Potter le había obligado no había probado ese tipo de cosas con alguien de su mismo sexo. E incluso ahora él era el único hombre con el que había estado.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: si lo comparase con las mujeres con las cuales se había acostado… La diferencia era obvia y claro estaba que Potter sería quien tendría preferencia.

Una razón más para avergonzarse de sí mismo…

− No deberías avergonzarte – susurró la voz de Potter en su oído.

Draco abrió los ojos y se giró completamente estupefacto.

− ¡¿Potter?! – exclamó. - ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

− Shh… - susurró Harry silenciándole al colocar su índice sobre los labios de Draco. – No querrás que tus compañeros de habitación despierten, ¿verdad?

Draco miró a su izquierda, Blaise dormía profundamente. Miró a la derecha, Reynald Lodge roncaba como si nada más existiera en este mundo.

− Qué suerte que sólo sean tres en una habitación tan grande – comentó Harry. – En Gryffindor meten a cinco por habitación. Llega a ser incómodo.

− Corre las cortinas – le susurró Draco a Harry, ignorando por completo lo que

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó el otro comenzando a besar su cuello y metiendo una mano en el pantalón del pijama.

− Porque contrario a ti, Potter, aún tengo decencia.

− Eso es cuestionable.

Sin embargo Harry hizo lo que Draco le pidió. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo hacía, después de todo el que tenía el control y daba las órdenes ahí era él, no Draco.. O eso pensaba. La realidad era que aunque él aún no se daba cuanta de ello, se había obsesionado con el Slytherin, a tal grado de necesitarle a cada instante para poder saciar sus deseos. Incluso _el otro_ Harry había notado aquello y no pasaba momento alguno en el que no fijara su vista en Draco.

− ¿Hoy nuevamente cumplirás todos mis deseos? – le preguntó cuando sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros de los de Draco.

− ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y atrapó los labios de Draco en un fogoso beso. Nunca se besaban dulcemente y mucho menos con suavidad, por lo que esa ocasión no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Aprovechó la posición en la que Draco se encontraba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar a quitarle el pijama como era debido. Sintió cómo Draco alargaba la mano y buscaba algo debajo de su almohada. Instintivamente se separó de él y sujetó la mano del rubio.

− Iba a hacer un silenciador – se excusó Draco.

− Lo haré yo. Dame tu varita – respondió Harry. De mala gana Draco le extendió la varita, la cual Potter se dedico a arrojar lejos.

− Idiota, es mi varita – exclamó Draco bastante molesto. – No la trates como si fuera cualquier cosa.

− En este momento – murmuró Harry, - sólo me interesa una varita, y no es precisamente esa que arrojé, _Draco_.

− ¿Qué?

Harry sonrió. Esa era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre de pila, no era de extrañarse que Draco se hubiera sorprendido por aquello. Aprovechando que el rubio se encontraba temporalmente indispuesto debido a la sorpresa hizo que su ropa desapareciera. Podría hacerlo lento, sí, pero esa noche simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo lentamente. Los jueguitos de antes y la preparación estaban de más en esa ocasión.

− Me dijiste Draco – dijo éste.

− Así te llamas. Tu igual llámame por mi nombre de pila.

− Ni loco, Potter.

− ¿Qué piensas de que te llame por tu nombre? – preguntó el pelinegro cuando le hubo retirado la última prenda que Draco llevaba puesta esa noche.

− No necesitas que te lo diga para que sepas lo que pienso – respondió Draco de mala gana.

− Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no me guste preguntar. Quién sabe – agregó encogiéndose de hombros, - tal vez un día decidas decírmelo sin necesidad de que lea tu mente.

− Ya quisieras, Potter.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Le gustaba la forma en la que Draco se hacía el rudo, aún cuando después cediera ante todo lo que él hiciera y sobre todo a le ordenara hacer. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora por qué se reía Potter?

− Como sea, Draco, pasemos a la acción. – susurró Harry acercándose a él una vez más, lamiendo su cuello y comenzando a descender, deteniéndose en sus tetillas, comenzando a endurecerlas, una con la lengua y otra con la mano.

− No hiciste el hechizo silenciador – respondió Draco comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente.

− ¿Y qué importa? Terminarás haciendo lo que yo diga de todas maneras.

− Potter…

Siempre sucedía así. Potter le abordaba, él se quejaba; Potter daba el primer paso y él terminaba secundándole. Potter ordenaba y él se dedicaba a cumplir las órdenes. Sintió las caricias de Harry dirigirse cada vez más a la zona sur de su cuerpo y detenerse en el vientre; involuntariamente contrajo los músculos del abdomen. Harry sonrió y trazó el mismo camino que había recorrido su mano con su lengua, húmeda y cálida, hasta llegar al mismo punto donde su mano se había detenido. Recorrió el mismo camino para poder llegar hasta el pecho de Draco una vez más.

− Dime, Draco – susurró, - ¿qué es lo que quieres que te haga esta noche? Hoy seré amable contigo y te cumpliré una fantasía.

− N-no deseo nada – se apresusó a responder Draco mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojizo y ladeaba el rostro, mirando hacia otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzado.

− ¿Estás seguro? Esta es una oportunidad que no se repetirá, lo sabes.

Draco le miró de reojo un par de veces. ¿Una fantasía? ¡Claro que tenía fantasías en las que había participado Harry! Pero obvio era que nunca lo diría. Y mucho menos tomaría esa oportunidad, como Harry le había denominado. Miró al chico una vez más.

− Comprendo – dijo Harry. – Bien, como ya te dije era una oportunudad única. Lástima que la has dejado ir.

− Como si me importara.

− Sí, sí, claro. Bien, Draco – agregó Harry volviendo a descender lentamente hasta que su cabeza terminó entre las piernas de Draco. Escuchó jadear al rubio. – Creo que te corresponde a ti decidir si quieres que tus compañeros nos escuchen – susurró - o no.

− Eres un… ¡ghmn!

Draco se cubrió la boca con una mano para acallar sus gemidos. Sentía la lengua de Potter – esa maldita pero al mismo tiempo bendita lengua – recorrer su hombría lentamente, despertándola poco a poco. Harry sonrió una vez más, tal y como parecía hacerlo todo el tiempo que pasaba con él. No había sido necesario que éste respondiera a su propuesta de cumplirle una fantasía; tampoco había sido necesario que leyera su mente para comprender. Era más que obvio. Incluso su _otro yo_ habría notado que al rubio realmente le encantaba que hiciera eso. Oh, claro, porque él lo sabía. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Lo supo desde aquella primera vez con Draco: el rubio simplemente no podía hacer nada en contra de sus caricias. Sabía que incluso aunque se empeñara en negarlo ahora Draco también disfrutaba con lo que le hacía; cada caricia, cada beso… Cada sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

− Dime, Draco – murmuró, - lamiéndote o excitándote con la mano. ¿Qué te gusta más? – Tomó el pene de Draco con una mano y comenzó a moverla lentamente de arriba abajo mientras lamía la punta.

− Ah… De… Detent… ¡Ghmn!

− Aunque tal vez prefieras que lo chupe.

Rodeó el miembro de Draco con la boca sin cesar el movimiento de su mano. Levantó la mirada por un momento y se sintió bastante complacido al ver el rostro de completo disfrute que tenía su acompañante esa noche.

− Es… Espera…

Draco continuaba cubriéndose la boca, ahora con ambas manos, con el afán de silenciar aunque fuera un poco los gemidos que ahora salían descontroladamente de sus labios. Si Harry seguía haciendo aquello no podría soportarlo más y poco le importaría si sus compañeros de habitación descubrían lo que sucedía ahí. Harry le penetró con dos dedos sin que cesara con lo que su boca hacía.

− Deja… Deja de estar jugando – murmuró entrecortadamente, mezclando sus palabras con jadeos y gemidos que intentaba reprimir. – Ponlo dentro ya.

− Alguien está impaciente hoy – dijo Harry cesando con sus atenciones proporcionadas con la boca y sacando sus dedos.

− Idiota… Hazlo ya o te juro que…

Harry no le dio tiempo de terminar. Sin mucho cuidado y sin que Draco supiera bien la secuencia de las cosas pronto se vio boca abajo, con el rostro contra las almohadas. Sintió algo duro y caliente entre sus nalgas para después reconocer la inconfundible sensación de Potter hundiéndose en él. En esa ocasión no pudo – ni quiso – reprimir un fuerte gemido que seguramente habrían escuchado hasta Hogsmeade.

− ¿Decías? – preguntó Harry con burla.

Evidentemente Draco se abstuvo de responder. Sintió cómo Harry comenzaba su vaivén lentamente, tal vez demasiado lento para su gusto. Sabiendo que lo que el gryffindoriano hacía en aquel momento no era suficiente para él levantó la pelvis y separó las piernas un poco – flexionándolas de paso –, lo que permitió una penetración más profunda por parte de Harry, quien también gimió con eso.

− No juegues conmigo, Potter – jadeó Draco. Tuvo que sostenerse de la almohada y apretarla entre sus manos debido a las sensaciones que en ese momento recorrían su cuerpo.

− Sabes que… Me divierte hacerlo – respondió Harry aumentando ligeramente el ritmo. – Creo que me apetece… Darte una orden. No te quedes callado – le dijo, - dime todo aquello que tengas en la mente.

− Lo sabes ya.

− Pero quiero escucharlo.

− Quiero… Más – dijo Draco. Sus palabras vinieron acompañadas de más gemidos. ¿Y la decencia que decía tener aún? Potter tenía razón, no la tenía. ¿Pudor? ¿Decencia? ¿Qué era aquello? Al demonio si Blaise o Reynald le escuchaban. – Más… Aah… Fuerte. Más rápido, Potter.

− Tus ordenes son mis deseos.

Draco empujaba su cadera contra Harry buscando sentir más, y sólo fueron necesarias dos estocadas más para que el pelinegro lograse encontrar ese punto maravilloso y pocas veces alcanzado que hacía a Draco delirar de placer. Sintió el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse por completo al tiempo que inconscuentemente contraía los músculos del ano y apretaba más su miembro.

− Y-ya… - gimió Draco, - m-me vengo… Ghmn… Ah… ahh… Harry.

Y tras pronunciar el nombre de aquel que había sido su rival durante casi ocho años vio, como había escuchado decir a algunas chicas molestas, estrellas con los ojos cerrados y se sintió llegar al orgasmo. Harry le penetró un par de veces más y terminó, como siempre, dentró de él.

Ambos se dejaron caer y después de unos segundos Harry tuvo la amabilidad de salir de Draco y recostarse a su lado. Respiraban agitadamente, estaban sonrojados y sudorosos; a pesar de ello se sentían satisfechos por lo sucedido, incluso aunque Draco se negara a aceptarlo como en todas las ocasiones.

− ¿Qué les hiciste a Blaise y a Reynald? – preguntó Draco cuando su respiración recuperó su ritmo normal.

− Nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo les dejé un poco sordos por un par de horas.

Draco sonrió un poco y se cubrió con las cobijas.

− No se te escapa nada – le dijo a Harry. – Ahora vete.

− Me llamaste por mi nombre de pila – respondió él pasando olímpicamente de lo que Draco había dicho antes.

− No lo hice.

− Sí lo hiciste.

− ¿No fue parte de lo que me ordenaste hacer?

Harry rió bastante divertido. Extrañado por eso, Draco se giró para verlo. Frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué es tan divertido?

− No te he ordenado nada – respondió Harry aún riendo. – No puedo creer que no lo notaras.

− ¿Notar qué? – preguntó Draco levantándose ligeramente, recargando su peso en el brazo derecho. - ¡¿De qué hablas?! Tú mismo lo dijiste, Potter, mientras estuviera bajo el efecto de tu hechizo, el _dominatus sum_, haría todo lo que me ordenaras hacer.

− Y por eso no puedo creer que no notaras que, salvo la primera vez, nunca estuviste bajo los efectos de ese hechizo.

− ¿Qué?

− Te lo dije la primera vez que lo hicimos. Dije un simple y sencillo _finite incantatem_ para que dejaras de estar bajo el dominio del hechizo. ¿Será que no lo escuchó? – preguntó para sí.

Draco se quedó en silencio. No podía creerlo. No. ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso Potter le estaba diciendo que todo ese tiempo había hecho todo por _voluntad propia_?

− No me jodas – susurró aún sin poder creerlo.

− Ya lo hice, Draco – respondió Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

− Vete – dijo el rubio apretando los puños hasta tal grado de enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

− Lo hecho, hecho está – agregó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo se levantó de la cama y abrió el dosel.

− ¡Largo de aquí Potter!

− No hay necesidad de ser agresivos.

− LARGATE – exclamó Draco lanzándole la almohada.

La almohada cayó al piso y cuando levantó la mirada Potter no se encontraba ahí.


	4. FINAL

**Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este fic. Hemos llegado al final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado (: Anteriormente no pude contestar a sus reviews, pero ya mismo lo hago ^^ **

**Nuevamente, gracias, y... Sigan leyéndome x3**

**P.D. Sí, Harry es un manipulador perverso y malvado. Sí, me ha encantado escribirlo con esa personalidad. Y,_ oh, sí,_ creo que Draco tiene mucho potencial como uke (aunque, claro, le prefiero de suke :3).  
**

* * *

**_Si sabes que este fic está siendo plagiado, te agradecería mucho que me lo hagas saber._**

**_

* * *

_**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Ya saben que yo no comprendo por qué el slash tiene que ser considerado advertencia... Pero bueno. El presente fanfiction es slash (hombrexhombre), si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o planeas dejar comentarios ofensivos no lo leas. Borraré cualquier comentario ofensivo, ¡qué lo sepas!

Éste es un fic clasificación **M**, o lo que es lo mismo... CONTIENTE LEMON. Esto a partir de la segunda parte. Para poder leerlo debes ser mayor de edad en tu país o tener la suficiente madurez mental para hacerlo. A partir de este momento no me hago responsable de quién pueda o no leer el contenido del fic.

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**LA OSCURIDAD DE SU CORAZÓN**

**FINAL**

Había pasado un mes más desde el último en cuentro sexual con Potter; un mes en el que siguó recriminándose a sí mismo por continuar pensando en él, más aún porque ahora su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente que volviera a recibirle dentro de sí. Se sorprendía a sí mismo mirándole en el Gran Comedor y prestándole más atención en las clases. Se sentía peor que un sangre sucia cuando por las noches despertaba agitado y con una erección que debía calmarse con agua fría – preferible antes que masturbarse pensando en el idiota de Potter.

En su vida ahora existía un gran problema, y ese problema tenía de nombre Harry y Potter por apellido.

Oh, qué patético se sentía en momentos como ese, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Potter no se había dignado a verlo siquiera en todo ese tiempo; no se diga de dirigirle la palabra aunque fuera sólo para reñirle o responder algún comentario suyo en clase. Tampoco se había sentido observado y mucho menos había podido percibir esa mirada oscurecida de parte del héroe del mundo mágico. No, era como si el Harry que le abordaba todo el tiempo simplemente se hubier desvanecido, cual polvo al viento. El único que quedaba en ese momento era _el otro_ Harry. El "bueno". El que todos conocían y tras el cual se escondía la verdadera y oscura naturaleza de Potter.

En esos días de pensar mucho había llegado a una conclusión; una conslusión que, si bien en un principio no le agradó poco a poco comenzó a aceptarla y a resignarse a que, después de todo, sí se había vuelto dependiente de Potter en el aspecto sexual. Y al principio sólo eso había estado dispuesto a considerar aceptable. Lamentablemente para él, tras dar el difícil paso que venía después de la negación y finalmente reconocer que Potter le atraía un poco, se descubrió a sí mismo observándole aún más cuando caminaba con el brazo de Weasley alrededor de él, cuando reía por cosas que Granger decía o iba tomado de la mano con mini Weasley; se sentía hervir de rabia cuando Potter le pasaba por alto aún cuando se llegaban a ver de frente mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio y tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Potter le había tomado como suyo y que sólo él podía pertenecerle. Pero eso era impensable, claro está, un Malfoy no tenía permitido rebajarse tanto, no se diga celar a una persona. Un Malfoy _no debía_ sentir celos.

Ese día en particular se sentía más ansioso que de costumbre en lo que a Potter se refería, y la culpa era de un sueño húmedo que había tenido la noche anterior. Un sueño que incluía a Potter, la Sala de los Menesteres y un poco de BDSM. No había podido dormir después de aquello y ya de día y en clases las horas pasaban tan lentamente que su ansiedad aumentaba a cada segundo. Simplemente no podía sorportar más. Tras pensarlo detenidamente – y, dicho sea de paso, ignorar por completo las clases que tenía aquel día –, decidió que no podía dejar ir a Potter de su vida así como así. Odiaba admitirlo, y esperaba que sus padres jamás supieran lo que él había optado hacer, pero simplemente quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que tuviera en el colegio para seguir manteniendo sus furtivos encuentros con Potter.

Al llegar la noche se dirigió a la cena con su plan ya trazado. Observó de reojo a su presa mientras él cenaba y bromeaba con sus amigos de casa. Cuando la cena terminó Draco fue uno de los primeros en abandonar el Gran Comedor. Esperó afuera de la puerta, mirando pacientemente pasar a todos y cada uno de los demás alumnos del colegio. Ninguno de ellos le interesaba. Después de diez minutos finalmente vio salir a Potter. Se mezcló con el resto de los alumnos que en ese momento salían del comedor y sin que Harry se lo esperara lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un pasillo oscuro, donde lo retuvo con la espalda contra la pared y cubría su boca con la mano derecha. Había sido tan silencioso y cauteloso que simplemente sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de mini Weasley preguntar:

− ¿Dónde está Harry?

− No lo sé – respondió Granger. – No te preocupes por él, Ginny, sabes que desde lo del año pasado pasa mucho tiempo pensando sólo en los pasillos del colegio. Llegará a la torre antes del toque de queda.

Draco permaneció en aquella posición hasta que nadie más pasó cerca de ahí. Harry, por su parte, se mantuvo estático. Ni siquiera intentó liberarse o forcejear. Finalmente Draco quitó la mano con la que cubría su boca, sorprendiéndose – y al mismo tiempo alegrándose – de saber que el que estaba frente a él era _su_ Harry, aquel que le había mostrado la parte oscura de su ser, el mismo que le había poseído durante tantas ocasiones.

Antes de que Harry dijese algo Draco se acercó a él y le besó. Casi de inmediato el pelinegro respondió al beso y cuando Draco menos se dio cuenta era él quien estaba con la espalda contra la pared. Lejos de molestarse por eso o de intentar separarse de Harry permitió que el beso continuara. Que lo _cruciaran_, pensó Draco, si llegaba a decir, una vez más, que no le gustaba que Potter le besara. Que le lanzaran un _avada kedavra_ si negaba que en aquel momento lo único que quería era sentir a Potter dentro suyo y dejarse llevar sin pensar en la sangre, en su apellido; en que uno era Harry Potter y el otro era Draco Malfoy. Simplemente quería ser guiado hasta ese punto de delicioso placer y delirio que le hacía olvidarse de todo.

Cuando sintieron que comenzaban a quedarse sin aire en sus pulmones cesaron con el beso. Draco miró a Harry directamente a los ojos – ahora oscurecidos una vez más.

− ¿A qué vino eso? – preguntó el pelinegro sin poder evitar sonreír. – Pensé que odiabas esto, Malfoy.

− Cambié de opinión – respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. – No diré más, sabes lo que pienso.

− Insisto en que me gustaría escucharlo de ti y no tener que recurrir a leer tu mente. – Y antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más, agregó: - Pero se de sobra que no será así… ¿Necesitaré recurrir al _dominatus sum_ otra vez?

− No es necesario recurrir a eso.

Harry se acercó a él y volvió a besarle. Draco le correspondió. No era necesario que ninguno de los dos agregara más. El pelinegro sabía que lo que sucedía entre él y Draco era algo que sólo se quedaría entre los muros del castillo; después de todo él era Harry Potter, el Elegido, el niño que vivió… El salvador del mundo mágico. Estar con Draco era impensable. Y Draco pensaba lo mismo. Después de todo él tenía una prometida y cuando el momento llegara debería contraer nupcias con Astoria Greengras y seguir con las tradiciones de los sangre limpia, tener una familia y hacer perpetuar las enseñanzas de los Malfoy. Pero aunque fuera por unas cuantas semanas, aquellas que aún hacían falta para que terminaran sus estudios en Hogwarts, continuarían con esos encuentros furtivos que entre los dos había. ¿Qué sucedería después? No lo sabían y no tenían ganas de saberlo.

Harry se separó de él y le indicó con la mirada que le siguiera. Caminaron por los oscuros corredores del colegio y no faltó mucho tiempo para que Draco supiera el camino que estaban tomando: en dirección a los terrenos. Ambos caminaron por aquel lugar a esas horas prohibido para los alumnos hasta llegar casi a la orilla del lago. Con palabras mudas que ambos comprendían a la perfección comenzaron con lo que esa noche sucedería, una vez más, entre ambos.

¿Qué importaba estar fuera a horas inapropiadas? ¿Qué más daba estar a la intemperie y a tan poca distancia del lago? Nada importaba. Porque a pesar de todo hacía mucho que Draco había perdido la capacidad de negarle algo a Potter, más aún cuando éste le miraba con esos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, y tal vez por algo más. Poco le importaba haber dejado de lado el orgullo y la dignidad, porque él sabía que aunque durante el día Harry siguiera siendo el héroe al que todos adoraban, el niño que no rompía ni un plato y no aplastaba ni a una mosca, un chico normal de dieciocho años que parecía sufrir de amnesia crónica, por las noches esa mirada penetrante y hasta cierto punto salvaje, las frases sueltas que ocasionalmente llegaba a decir en pársel sin que lo notara y la expresión en su rostro cuando alcanzaba el éxtasis, le hacían olvidar todo lo demás.

Porque Draco lo sabía. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Lo supo desde el momento en el que había sentido el placer que Potter podía brindarle, lo supo cuando descubrió que disfrutaba esos pequeños y fogosos encuentros con él. Sabía que no podía encontrar a nadie más con quien pudiera compararle, que la oscuridad que el corazón de Harry albergaba simplemente le había hipnotizado; pero sobre todo sabía que a partir de ese momento aceptaba un pacto no hablado a través del cual él le pertenecería por siempre a Harry, aún cuando lo suyo fuera imposible.

Y Draco sabía que Potter pensaba igual que él ya que no le era necesario leer sus pensamientos para notarlo. Para él era tan fácil decir que _podía sentirlo_, y definitivamente _eso le gustaba_.

**FIN**


End file.
